The History of the Papacy.
This is my (Justin Barrick) research page. I will touch it up later, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up on my research topic. So here is the heads up! I am writing about the History of the Papacy! And other interesting facts about the Roman Catholic Church. I'm pretty excited about this topic! I have also found several different pieces of cool information out that I will pass along. I will also pick out about 3 or 4 specific Popes to talk about. This ought to be fun! I will add pictures and fix this page up throughout the rest of the week! So right now this is the preliminary page!! Pope John Paul II This will be a section for my research on Pope John Paul II. I will be updating this throughout today as I gather more information. So check back in a few hours for more information.I have also added a video of the election of Pope John Paul II. I am very thankful for YOUTUBE because of the historic videos things that we have access on there. Pope John Paul II was born on May 18th, in 1920. His birth name was Karol Jozef Wojtyla. He was born in Wadowice, Poland. He was ordained in 1946 and became the bishop of Ombi in 1958. He then became the archbishop of Krakow in 1964. He was then made a cardinal by Pope Paul VI in 1967. And finally in 1978 he became the first non-Italian Pope elected in over 400 years. As leader of the Catholic Church, he traveled all over the world, visiting more than 100 countries. In 1981, an assassin shot John Paul two times in St. Peter's Square in Vatican City. Pope John Paul II was able to recover from his injuries and later on he forgave the attacker. He was a strong supporter of Human rights. Maybe his strongest stance was on capitatl punishment, which he was very much opposed to. There was a report that he was diagnosed with Parkinson's disease in 2001, however, an official announcement never came from the Vatican. John Paul II died on April 2, 2005. He passed away at his Vatican City residence. There was over 3 million people that waited in line to say good-bye to him at St. Peter's Basilica. His funeral was on April 8th. Also, the Church began the process to make John Paul II a saint shortly after his death. There is normally a five year waiting period, they waived this and began the process almost immediatly. On a side note, during his final days I was in High School and doing a play called "The Bad Seed." In between shows and after shows I was always watching the news to see how Pope John Paul II was doing. Right before one of our shows was about to begin (I was in the opening scene) I got word he passed away. We delayed for a brief second to say a prayer and moved on. I then watched the entire process (well as much as the would put up on the news) for a new Pope. This is one reason I become so interested in the process. It is a very interesting process. Pope Saint Celestine V The next pope I would like to talk about is Pope Saint Celestine V. Pope Saint Celestine V (12-15-19May1296) was born Pietro Angelerio. He was also known as Pietro da Marrone and Peter of Morrone. He was a monk and a hermit. He was founder of the Celestines. He was elected pope in 1294. His only surviving edict was one he issued as pope which was the confirmation of the right of the peope to abdicate. A week after issuing the decree he resigned. On December 13, 1294 he announced his resignation. He was imprisoned by Pope Boniface VIII, where he died nine months later. After the Death of Pope Nicholas IV in April 1292 the cardinals had assembled but could not reach a consensus on who should be elected the next pope. Pietro sent the cardinals a letter warning them that "divine vengeance" would fall upon them if they did not quickly elect a pope. One of the cardinals then cried out, "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, I elect brother Pietro di Morrone." All the other cardinals promptly agreed. At first Pietro refused to accept the papacy and it was even said that he tried to flee. however, he was finally persuaded and he was crowned Pope on July 5th, 1294 at the age of 79. Pope Celestine V had no political experience and was considered a weak and incompetent pope. He usually gave in to what others asked of him. Finally realized his lack of authority he consulted with other Cardinals about a possible resignation. He then issued his final decree declaring the right of resignation. He then offered up his resignation after only five months and eight days in office. He recited this as one of his reasons for resigning, "The desire for humility, for a purer life, for a stainless conscience, the deficiencies of his own physical strength, his ignorance, the perverseness of the people, his longing for the tranquility of his former life." However, he was not able to return to his former solitude. He was put in prison by the new pope, Pope Boniface VIII. He died about 9 months after this. Philip IV of France, nominated Celestine for sainthood following the election of Pope Clement V. He was canonized in 1313. To mark the 800th anniversary of Celestine's birth, Pope Benedict XVI proclaimed the Celestine year from 28 August 2009 through 29 August 2010. Benedict XVI visited the Sulmona Cathedral, near Aquila, on 4 July 2013 as part of his observance of the Celestine year and prayed before the altar consecrated by Celestine containing his relics. I find this interesting because Pope Saint Celestine V is considered the first pope to formalize the resignation process, which is what Pope Benedict XVI just did. So this will be the second pope that I focus some of my research on. Here to the right is a picture of Pope Benedict XVI visiting the tomb of Saint Celestine before making his decision to resign. The Prophecy of Saint Malachy The prophecy of Saint Malachy basically fortells the end of the position of the pope and also names the last pope to own the title. The prophecy states the last 112 men who will hold the title of pope all the way to up to the last pope "Peter the Roman." This prophecy has been kept by some branches of Christianity as a sign of the apocalypse described in the last book of the Bible, Revelation. My other page, Pope Benedict XVI Resigns. Category:History of the Papacy Category:Research Pages Category:Rome Category:Catholic Category:Pope Category:John Paul II Category:Pope Saint Celestine V